crystal_crow_pack_a_wolf_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Crow Pack - A Wolf Clan Wiki
'Welcome to the Crystal Crow Pack - A Wolf Clan' Ever wanted to rein free in the wild; be one with nature? Well, you've come to the right place! Sorta. The Crystal Crow Pack is based from Warrior Cats, but includes Wolves instead. You can be one of our first recruits - choose one of our many roles! Maybe fighting isn't your thing - so be something inside the clan! The roles are simple and so are our rules! Everyone is to be treated fairly, as this pack prefers peace, of course, violence is tolerated over certain conditions. Act and be whoever you want! Create YOUR story! 'Our Backstory' Collide strode with agony as she limped towards, what seemed to be, a glittering light in the distance. She'd forced herself to make her way towards it, her limp turning into a sprint. Catching her escaping breaths, eyes widened, she'd face a large, shimmering statue of a Crow, it's wings' rims made of the palest crystal. Eventually, Collide began to build a pack for those seeking peace, wisdom and the ability to fight. From that day, wolves came and went, Collide always being frail and eternally in agony for a unknown reason, and the Spirit of the Crow, forever leading the pack to it's Glory. 'About The Pack' We would be honoured for you to join us. This Idea was created by myself, but the inspiration came from someone called LittleGamingJammer, who can be found on Animal Jam. Collide is my personal OC - You cannot copy/have the same name as someone else. Roles Here are a the roles that are available! Warriors The Warrior Role is important as the Warriors defend the Entire Pack itself. They'll be fearless, merciless and cunning; no matter the cost. They are always going to be Loyal to their Pack-Mates and are seen as 'Heroes' among the Wolves. Gatherers/Hunters Gatherers collect resources that will be useful to the pack; for example, berries, 'and'healing plants. Hunters go hunting for larger meals, like Deer/Stags, Foxes, Moose, Elk, and Bison, but can also eat things like Fish, Hares/Rabbits, Beavers and Birds. Queens Queens are Female Wolves who look after the Cubs/Pups in the pack. They will be responsible of keeping them safe, feeding and cleaning them (if the parents are okay with it). Guards Guard Wolves are similar to Warrior Wolves, except they stay in one spot - outside the pack 'walls'. They keep uninvited intruders from coming inside. They have other uses, like protecting their Alphas, but often sit there until needed of assistance. They usually patrol either inside or outside the pack to make sure everyone is safe. Explorers Explorers discover hidden lands for a larger territory, they risk their own lives to find a larger living space for their Pack. They often find places like Forests, Jungles and Crumbling Temples full of Wild Life; they want the best for their pack. Pack Contract Rules Before you learn how to join, you MUST know the rules. - Wear something Suitable; a wolf wouldn't wear a Designer Skirt or a Bow. - Be considerate about others. - The only acceptable animal would clearly be a wolf; we're still debating what pups would be - maybe Lynxes? - Respect all Pack Members, especially the Elder and Alphas. - Always do as told to avoid being punished. - Any broken orders may lead to a punishment, depending on it's cause. - Always speak the truth. Punishments Please note that the punishments won't always apply if there's a meaning of your actions! ¬ Break a Rule? 1 day without being Fed. ¬ Betray the Pack? Be Skinned. ¬ Kill a Member? Loose your Fangs and Claws. ¬ Disobey an Order? Be Beaten. ¬ Steal? Loose your Tail Pack Qualification Sheet To join the pack, you must fill out this form below in the comments. You'll get responses from one of our admins of the Pack. (All the roles are on the next page!) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ OC Name: Age (by Moons, ect. 4 full moons = 4 years ): Role-Play Example: Animal Jam Username: OC Description (Be very clear and add alot of detail): Desired Role: Previous Packs/Clans: OC Parents: Mate: Gender: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ About the Pack This is the Analysis of the Wolf Pack - How many Wolf Members we have and about them. Crystal Crow Pack founded by Loyaltyrose, Oathhunter and LittleGamingJammer. CURRENT MEMBERS: 1 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ N: Collide | A: 16 Moons | R: Alpha | Mate: None | G: F |U: Loyaltyrose ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Collide Collide is your Alpha, ruler of your pack - the boss! She isn't exactly bossy though, she gives you your freedom! Anyways, here's more about her! Collide's Life Collide was Born in a Jungle on January the 2nd. As a pup, she was extremely energetic but did as she was told. Collide was humble and kind to those around her, or that's what Wolf Folk thought. She enjoyed fighting in her spare time, alone, when her parent's backs were turned. They wanted her to be a Queen, so she wouldn't get hurt, as she was very valuable to them, their only daughter. Collide also had 3 Older Brothers and a 2 Younger Ones. Collide was the closest with her 'Middle Brother' Shard, who has his own pack. Her parents unfortunately passed from old age which made Collide devastated, but she eventually moved on. She had fallen pregnant but lost her litter after being badly wounded, which hadn't been treated. After founding the Crystal Crow Pack, she wants to redeem her wish; to grow a successful clan. Collide's Personality Collide is very insecure but is skilled and a few things. She can be harsh at times, but usually is kind and generous to others around her. Collide prefers Peace over Violence, but doesn't mind what her Pack does, let it be fighting or taking a stroll. She is often seen wearing a black, white and red flower crown with a tattered worn and spiked collar to show her toughness. Collide had one mate who unfortunately died after saving her. Edit Likes & Dislikes Collide's personal opinion of things. Likes: Watching her Pack Fight/train. Walking on Snow. Socialising. Climbing trees. Stag. Peace. Dislikes: Liars. Thieves. Being Complimented. Features Collide is a simple grey wolf with a pure white underbelly, white claws, dappled dark grey mixed with light greys, rose red eyes and large, jagged fangs. SIDE NOTES: > Remember, you can ask Collide about anything you've read. If you have any questions, tell us in the comments or in Animal Jam Personally. < > Page Made by ThatWolfCalledCollide < > Not all images belong to me, all should go to their rightful owner! (Last picture belongs to me) < Category:Browse